User blog:El Alamein/El Alamein vs. Spartans
Wassboss and Sport Shouting are dead. Now I take up arms with my men to fight off waves of Greek soldiers wanting to destroy the DF Wiki. El Alamein, or Bernard Law Montgomery, and his battle-hardened soldiers wanting to stop these Greeks The Spartan Army: A neverending wall of bronze that fights for Ancient Sparta WHO IS DEADLIEST? (Rhetorical... actually, let me rephrase that...) HOW DEADLIEST IS EL ALAMEIN? Better. Rules: Rules (according to Redbenjamin, which I shall adopt): *This is an ancient survival challenge, where you face endless waves of spartans. *No guns (obviously). *While it is not a requirement, armor is recommended. *You can work with a team of 3 friends. *For each team mate, they can bring 9 soldiers with them. Yes you can decide their weapons and armor too, and it doesn't need to be the same as yours. *No matter what, you WILL eventually die. The goal is to kill as many Spartans as possible. Spartans: Spartan Weapons are: Armor: Bronze Chestplate, Bronze Greaves, Bronze Helmet, Bronze Gauntlets. The battle will be at Thermopylae Pass. El Alamein and his allies: El Alamein: Armor: I don't need armor, if the Spartans get close enough to attack me I'm screwed. So I'll just say that my "armor" is a wooden tower/outpost that has those arrow slits that I can fire from in relative safety, with the punji sticks lining the approach. I also have a small wooden wall that I can hide behind on the ground and fire the arrows behind to Team (I seem to be the only person who noticed your team mates can bring troops with them... so that's why I have more guys. The rules allow it) Team Mate #1: William Wallace Close Range: Targe and Dirk Mid Range: Claymore Sword Long Range: Scottish bow Special: He has set up the Mechanical Landmines (like the ones that the Ming Warriors had on the show) Armor: His chainmail His Warriors: Highlanders, with the same weapons he has Team Mate #2: Julius Caesar Close Range: Gladius short sword Mid Range: Pilum javelin Long Range: The "Scorpion" torsion catapault that will line the walls just outside of the front, so they can be overrun Special: Scutum tower shield Armor: Lorica Segmentata His Warriors: Roman Legionnaires, with the same weapons he has Team Mate #3: Hannibal of Carthage Close Range: Falcata Mid Range: Soliferrum Javelin Long Range: Carthaginian bow Special: WAR ELEPHANT! Armor: The bronze curiass, and the good kind not the crap he had on the show His Warriors: Carthaginians with the same weapons/armor he has (even elephants) Battle: So, how many Spartans can El Alamein kill? His men? Who goes down, and in what order? How long does the battle take? I want all of these questions addressed for a full evaluation. Edges are allowed but Edges alone won't count. Let's make this a good one, guys! "It is a good day to die," muttered Benard Law Montgomery under his breath. He placed a bolt on his crossbow and adjusted the zoom. "Caesar!" he shouted, leaning over the edge of the wooden wall and down on the Roman below, operating one of several Scorption siege weapons. "Are the catapults loaded?" Casear confirmed, and also relayed information of the land mines and punji sticks being in place. Up on the wall, Scottish highlanders and William Wallace readied their bows. A light flashed with a pattern in the distance. Hannibal and his elephants were in position. "Then we're ready for them," Montgomery said. "And we'll give them hell." The Spartan bronze war machine stopped in front of the elephants. They had never known these beasts before, and Hannibal let them run loose. The Greeks broke rank and crumbled, panicking and being crushed under the elephant's mighty feet, or gored by their tusks. Or even slain by allies in the chaos. But the Spartan commander called for order and threw a mighty javelin in an arc in the morning air, cracking through the forehead of an elephant. It fell, the Spartans reformed, and the beasts panicked, falling to long spears and short swords. Hannibal and his men fared no better. As the war machine pushed down Thermopylae pass, massive explosions ripped the ground from underneath them. They were thrown limbs from limbs, body part from body part. The mechanical landmines caused even more panic. And as the smoke settled, enormous bolts began punching throught their bronze, from Caesar's scorpions and one enormous ballista behind the wall. Even their enormous shields proved no use. And as they pushed forward, the ground gave way and they stuck their feet in bamboo sticks covered in feces. The psychological impact rampaged through the Spartan lines but discipline pushed them forward. Hundreds of dead bodies eventually cushioned the bolts from the ballista and scorpions and Caesar was overwhelmed. Bow and arrow fire caused less casualties, and the wall was breached. Montgomery, El Alamein, was slain. Total Spartan Casualties: 780 Category:Blog posts